


Strip Poker

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Gen, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendly game of strip poker... Of course things get out of hand!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Poker

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. The six of them sat there, trying not to look each other in the eyes...or anywhere else for that matter.

Sokka, one hand clutched on the table, looked at Aang, who sneered at him from behind his hand, his eyes shifting back and forth. Beside him, Katara looked angry, her arms crossed over her chest, her face a peculiar shade of beet red. Zuko had his hands in his shaggy hair, one bare foot up on his chair, the other bouncing madly with his nerves. Suki had a panicked look on her face, and there was a hard line to her bare shoulders, as if she might dart for the door at any moment.

And then there was Toph. She had one of her dirty feet up on the table, looking as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"It's your turn, Toph," Sokka said in a low voice.

"No, it's not," Toph said, pulling a grin.

"Yes, it is."

"You still have your pants on," Toph said in a falsely sweet tone, turning her wide grin at him, and waving her cards at her face like a fan.

"I'll take them off! ...When I'm ready!" Sokka burst out, his face blazing red just like his sister's.

"No, not when you're ready, NOW!" Toph said, pursing her lips as everyone at the table glared at her. "You lost the round, Sokka, which means you lose your pants. Drop trou!"

"This is a stupid game!" Sokka burst out.

"It was YOUR idea!" Katara said in a high pitched voice. He turned towards her and she squealed in horror. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

"SORRY!" he shouted, putting one hand over his eyes.

"Why does anyone have to be naked?" Zuko mused, although he glanced at Suki, sitting there in just her bra and panties.

"Because that's not how you play strip poker," Toph pointed out and everyone glared her, fully clothed as she was. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I think I lost mine when I lost my pants," Aang mumbled, glancing down at himself, wearing only his underwear.

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about, this game is laugh riot!" Toph said, making everyone glare at her.

"That's because you're blind!" Sokka grumped. "You don't have to sit here next to your topless sister. Or Zuko's dick."

"MY DICK ISN'T OUT YET!" Zuko exclaimed and then blanched. Sokka turned on him, squinting a little.

"Are you sure? Could I tell even if it was?"

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Zuko said, getting up and knocking the table aside with a scrape.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Toph chanted as Suki shot up and got between Sokka and Zuko. The table upended, sending chips and cards scattering across the floor. Katara took the opportunity to pull on Aang's discarded shirt. Sokka shoved Zuko in the shoulder, sending him reeling back into Suki and together they tumbled to the floor.

"HEY!" Aang shouted, to no avail, as Toph tipped her head back, braying with laughter. Sokka turned on her and grabbed her up out of her chair, slinging her over his shoulder.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Toph shouted, kicking her feet.

"Oh no! Not until I find out how you've been cheating!" he said, swatting her rump. Toph squealed as he spun her in a circle.

"I didn't cheat! You guys just suck!"

"You called every bluff we made! And you didn't even lose a sock!"

Katara gasped and pointed at Toph's feet. "SHE WAS USING HER EARTH-SENSE TO READ US!"

"I was not!" Toph said, but in a thoroughly unconvincing tone.

"CHEATER!" Suki exclaimed from her sprawl across Zuko...who didn't look like he minded having her draped across him.

"This calls for a severe punishment," Sokka said, putting his hand on Toph's butt again. "What do you say, guys?"

"GET HER!"

"NO! PUT ME DOWN!" But Sokka ignored her, noting the laugh in her voice as he charged straight toward the pool. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? SOKKA!!!"

"INTO THE DRINK!" Sokka said and then unceremoniously dumped her into the water with a great big splash. Toph went under and then came back up, sputtering, her hair plastered across her face, her clothing dripping wet and clinging to her. The others came up behind Sokka and he heard Aang snickering behind his hand.

"SOKKA! YOU ASSHOLE!" Toph screeched, her shoulders rising, a look of utter shock on her face. She looked like a drowned, indignant cat. Sokka bent over her, putting his hands on his knees.

"That's what you get for cheating. Na-na-na-na-naaaa!"

"And this is what you get for starting this," Zuko said behind him, which was all the warning Sokka got before he felt a foot on his ass. The next instant, he was airborn and into the pool headfirst. The water was cold and it swallowed him with a shock. He found the bottom--it was only a few feet deep--and came up with rather unmanly squeal as parts of him retreated from the shock of the cold water.

"FUCK ME! That's cold!" he bellowed as everyone laughed from the side of the pool. "Not cool, man!"

"Who's got a little dick now?" Suki said, making Zuko grin beside her. Sokka glared at her and she grinned and stuck out her tongue. "Come on guys, let's leave them to their bath."

And with that, the others turned on their heel, leaving him and Toph in the pool together. Toph was shivering, making her way to the edge of the pool and lifting herself up onto the ledge. He followed with a slosh, pulling himself up and out. The cold air was even worse outside of the water though, and he was immediately wracked with shivers. There were towels nearby though, and he quickly grabbed some, wrapped one around his shoulders and then brought the rest to Toph, who was wringing out her hair, which had come down in the water and lay across her shoulders in a thick, dripping curtain.

"Here," he said contritely, listening to the others sitting on the patio not far away, laughing. Toph wrapped the towels around herself, still shivering in place. "Sorry I dumped you in."

"Nah, I was cheating," she said and flashed him a smile. "Had it coming, I guess."

"So did I."

"I know," Toph said with a fakely sympathetic look on her face. She tilted her head, listening to the others for a moment, and then bit down on her lip. "Look, next time you want to see me naked, don't include the others, okay? Just ask."

Sokka stared at her, his eyes widening. "Uh...what?"

"You heard me," she said and then started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get out of these wet clothes," Toph said and then tossed back at him. "You want to help me?"

Sokka pulled a slow grin and tossed his towel down. "You bet your ass, I do."


End file.
